


A Secret Magic.

by StrawhatsAndDelibirds



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawhatsAndDelibirds/pseuds/StrawhatsAndDelibirds
Summary: What if we h*ld h*nds int the library and we're both mages
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	A Secret Magic.

She was excited about this. Sure she had studied plenty of times before this, and she was going to do it many times after this, but today was different. She was going to study with someone that she could easily see as an equal. 

Annette was a rarity. Not only was she brilliant and hard working in her own right, but she also saw the effort that it took to get to the level of magic she could perform and didn’t patronize her as some child prodigy. Annette cared enough to look past the results of the training and see that this was something that she had worked hard to do, and not dumb luck that had given her powerful magic by chance. Not a lot of people were willing to do that. She really appreciated that she did.

It naturally made sense that the two of them should study together. They could both keep pace with each other, and between both of them, Lysithea was positive that there wasn’t going to be a single question they couldn’t answer. Together they must’ve read at least half the library already. The library here was bigger than any one she’d seen, and she couldn’t imagine a military academy not having the proper material to create truly brilliant mages. Her and Annette were going to make a wonderful pair. 

Pair of study partners and friends. Nothing more than that.

Though it only seemed polite if she brought something with her. She had been the one to propose they study together, so it only made sense that she brought something extra. Besides, who knew how long they were going to end up studying for. Between new spells and interesting theories and tactics, they could very well be up all night. They had to have some sort of snack. 

Lysithea was by no means a master baker. She dabbled a little, but she wouldn’t say she was anything more than mediocre at it. There were other things that she was great at. Maybe if one day she found she had the free time, she’d put some effort into being able to make something extra good, but today was not that day. 

Her cookies were okay, but she still felt a little nervous. Annette had shared some of the cookies Mercedes had made for her before, and those were really great. After tasting cookies like that, Lysithea knew that her’s wouldn’t compare. She still couldn’t arrive empty handed. 

Naturally, as she had been the one to invite her, Lysithea arrived early. She was going to set up the books that she had been planning on reading, and books that she had read that she found interesting and wanted to make sure that Annette got the chance to read. The cookies were set to the side on one of the nicer plates she could find. It might not’ve matched the quality of the cookies, but Lysithea felt as though it would make up for the lack in flavor. 

“Hi Lysithea! Are you ready to study?” Annette’s voice caught her entirely off guard. She wasn’t ready for her yet. The Golden Deer certainly wasn’t a group that excelled in punctuality. Maybe Claude or Leonie, but her time here certainly lowered her expectations for when people were going to arrive. 

“Annette! Of course. I’m just working on getting set up. I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Though it made her heart flutter. She couldn’t tell if it was from being startled or from the excitement of having someone truly care as much about studying as she did. 

“And you brought cookies! This is gonna be the best study session ever!” 

“They may not be as good as the ones you’re used to, but they’re still delicious.” She wasn’t exactly sure why she felt as though she had to defend them. It was obvious that they weren’t going to be as good as Mercedes. But it was also nice to have someone appreciate your hard work.

“Well I know they’re going to be great, because you made them. You always put in the effort in whatever you do.” Annette smiled at her as she took her seat across from her at the table. She hadn’t even tasted them, but it was hard to doubt her. Especially with a compliment like that. 

“Is there anywhere you’d like to start? Because I found some tomes on the top shelf that I hadn’t had the chance to read yet that I found this morning. I wasn’t aware that there were so many books up there just out of view. Though admittedly it was pretty obvious that there would be. Or else there wouldn’t be another shelf.” She was rambling. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. They were just two students passionate about learning. They were both equals. 

“That sounds good! Those ones are the hardest to get. It’s so hard to stand on a ladder and grab books at the same time. You always end up juggling because your arms end up so full of books, but you still need your hands for balance. Seteth scolded me last time because I almost fell off.” 

“I had to get Raphael to help me. Do you think if made a petition that they’d put the books onto lower shelves so that they’re more accessible?” Because as much as Raphael loved to help her, needing to get someone’s help always seemed so childish to her. It was hard enough with everyone having such a low opinion of her because she was a child without also having to ask for their assistance. 

“Oh! I never thought to ask someone tall like that. Dedue is usually busy, but Sylvain could probably help me out. Though it’d probably be better for everyone if the books were on a lower shelf. We’d probably need more shelves, because the ones here are already so full.” That was another good point. She wasn’t sure where they’d put the books. She had to wonder how out of the question expanding the library would be. 

“We could probably argue that we need a bigger library. We could use having to talk to Sylvain as a reason. Because no one should be forced to do that.” Annette giggled, and her joke successfully landed. 

“You know, I think the best part about that is that it might work.” They could both head over to Seteth’s office later to talk to him about that. It was a little mean spirited, but it was Sylvain. At the very least there’d be some sort of compromise reached. 

As they both giggled, their hands met as they went to grab a cookie. Her heart raced and her cheeks burned. She pulled her hand away quickly, and averted her gaze. She wasn’t exactly sure what was wrong with her, nor did she know why she suddenly couldn’t look Annette. 

“Sorry! I didn’t see your hand there.” Annette apologized. A nervous glance up, and Lysithea could see that she had done the exact same thing. She somehow found some comfort in that. 

“No, I should’ve been more mindful of my hands. I’m sorry.” 

There was a deafening silence. She wasn’t quite sure if what had happened was something good or something bad. 

“So about those top shelf books…” She was the one that caused this awkward moment, so it only seemed fitting that she got them out of it. 

“R-right. We should get to reading them. But do you think that tomorrow you could show me how to bake those cookies? They’re really good.” 

Her heart fluttered again. This was truly odd. She was going to have to go talk to Professor Manuela after to make sure that everything’s fine. She really didn’t want to miss out on this. 

“Sure, that sounds like fun.”


End file.
